


Cherry Cola

by FireFandoming



Series: Wincest AU Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Parent John Winchester, Child Neglect, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Flavored Lube, Kissing, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sam is Dean's adopted son, Statutory Rape, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Dean has money. Money means power, the power to get anything he could ever want. Even if that includes having an underage boy to share his bed.





	Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> lise235 is my beta. I hope you like this one it was vaguely inspired by the Lana Del Rey song Cola (basically I was listening to that when this idea popped into my brain).

 

Dean Smith had to be the most wanted bachelor in the whole state of New York. Women couldn’t get enough of him, hell, men couldn’t either!  Dean, well, he wasn’t interested in a single damn one of them! His heart was stolen the second he saw little Sam Winchester asleep on his doorstep when he was leaving for work one morning four months ago. 

 

Dean knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. It was easy for a wealthy man like him to just walk into the social worker's office, and, after a handful of meetings, he came out approved for adopting a kid. A crisp designer suit and a clean white smile added to his charm. He’d made up a story about wanting to help the less fortunate. He made a well-placed adjustment in his seat to hide his hard-on when he finally got to see Sammy’s folder. 

 

Ten years old, mommy dead, his daddy to busy with the bottle to look after him. School found out and reported it. He’d been in care for two years with daddy not even trying to get him back. Sam had a grumpy face, shaggy hair, and hazel green puppy dog eyes. Dean was smitten the second he saw him, and when they met again at the kids home and spoke in person.

 

It took some adjustments for the kid to get used to Dean and his rules. Lots of spanking and nights being sent to bed hungry but he finally got through to the stubborn boy. 

 

Four months later and Dean had already turned his feral little stray into the best lap dog imaginable. Sam isn't stupid,  he's a bright kid who caught on quick. He has learned that listening means candy, ice cream, all the latest tech a kid his age could want, love, affection, and pleasure. Not listening meant he got none of that. Bad behavior and sassy talk meant he just ended up in bed with a very sore ass.

 

Dean was sat in his impressive muscle car outside Sam’s school. The best school he could find and of course his smart baby boy passed the entrance exam no problem. 

 

A few moms wave, smiling at Dean. None of them could miss him in that car with those god-like good looks. He returns their waves and simpering smiles with his own killer smile, thinking of them all as nothing but hags!  Maybe they have cute sons though……..

 

Dean gets pulled from his thoughts as Sam piles himself in the passenger seat.

“Hey, baby how was your day?” Dean asks Sam,  only to have Sam glare up at him.

What?” He asks with false pain on his face. 

 

“You missed the science fair!”  Sam snaps back with crossed arms and a cute frown on his face. It reminds Dean of a rather cross, feral puppy. He finds Sam absolutely adorable! 

 

Dean frowns when he processes Sams words. This time it’s genuine. His mind scrambles to think of a reason. Honestly, he had completely forgotten all about the stupid science fair, but he can't tell Sam that. “I know I know but there was this emergency meeting with stockholders for the company and I had to go, ” Dean makes up on the spot. 

 

Sam's face softens, “Oh, ” He states softly looking away from Dean again. 

 

“Did you at least win?” Dean asks with hope in his tone. Sam grins the biggest grin possible on his cute little face before reaching for his bag at his feet. Unzipping it, he produced a navy blue ribbon with 1st place written on it in gold. Dean smiles,

”Well baby boy, it looks like we get to celebrate then hmm?”. He reaches over and squeezes Sam's thigh moving his hand to the boy’s crotch and squeezing gently there as well. 

 

His sweet boy blushes the most beautiful shade of pink uttering the softest, “Yes Daddy, ”. 

 

Dean moves his hand away with a smile and pulls out of the parking lot, “Don’t worry baby,  I'll make you feel good, ”. 

 

First, a stop by a drive-thru. Large cherry cola and vanilla cone, double cheeseburger and large fries. Sammy's eyes were big and wide as saucers, the boy could barely sit still. Cola in hand ice cream in the other. Because Dean's a cool dad the boy gets dessert before his dinner when he's earned it. 

 

The ice cream had gone by the time they’d got back to the penthouse, except for the few dribbles stuck to Sammy's face and burgundy sweater vest. Once inside, Dean sits him at the kitchen counter. He gets to work, kissing and licking the leftover ice cream from the boy's face, taking his time. “There. Good as new,” he states, bopping Sam on the nose with his finger playfully, saying “boop”. Dean then drops a quick kiss on the end of Sams' nose for good measure, getting an adorable giggle from the hyper boy.

“Now let's get these dirty clothes off, ” Dean says, pointing to the sweater vest before pulling it over Sam's head, followed by the boy's button up, bow tie, and shorts and even his cute boxers and socks. When Sammy first moved in he'd have protested the removal of anything beyond the soiled sweater vest. Sam learned the hard way that protesting never ends well. Dean lands one last wet open kiss of his boy's mouth before picking him up. Another thing Sammy had to get used to the hard way. Dean's hand cups the boys bottom and finds its way to the little tight entrance. His index finger finds its way inside and he gets to the second knuckle before Sam buries his face in his shoulder and grabs ahold of his white shirt tightly, letting out a muffled whine, “Hurts?” Dean asks, luckily Sam can't see his smile. 

 

“Yeah, ” Sammy whines muffled by his face hidden in Deans shoulder.  

  
  


Dean moves his finger around until a soft moan tells him he's found his jackpot. He tries adding another finger, but Sam gets squirmy. Squirmy enough that Dean knows to stop. He removes his fingers and sits down on a chair at the breakfast nook, settling Sam on his lap as he pulls the chicken salad from the take out bag before putting it in front of his darling boy. The kid, however, gets into the paper bag and his burger and fries quickly as well as what's left of his soda kicking his feet happily over the side of the stool as Dean opens his salad, chuckling at Sams preference of burger over salad. 

“So other than winning the science fair how was your day?” Dean asks, kissing Sam on the side of his head before forking salad into his mouth. 

 

“It was fun but I still don't like Mrs. Cooper, ” Sam answers, taking another bite of his burger. 

 

“If that old bitch gives you any more of a hard time she's gonna end with a lawyer’s letter through her door and you make sure she knows that, ” Dean says annoyed as he takes another bite of his meal, frowning. 

 

Sammy has a huge smirk on his face,” You said a bad word, ” he announces, making Dean sigh. Dean then pulls a five dollar bill from his wallet and puts it into the swear jar on the counter. He suddenly wants a drink, so he puts Sam on the stool next to him as he stands, getting himself a glass of whiskey. He returns with the glass of whiskey and a bottle of rum. The best way to counteract a hyper Sammy that points his bad behavior. “Want some?” Dean asks, already knowing the answer. Sam’s definitely a boozehound for a 10-year-old. The kid nods excitedly. Dean takes the lid off the cherry coke and opens the rum, dumping just enough in to get Sam tipsy but not sick. Then he caps the booze and replaces the lid on the soda. Sammy takes a sip of his newly spiked drink. 

 

“Daddy you're the best, ” Sam says cheerfully. “J-”, he begins again but Dean cuts him off with a kiss. Dean hates Sam talking about his bio dad, besides, he already knows what Sammy's gonna say, that John never shared his booze with him. Of course not. He was too busy chugging it all himself and ignoring his kid. Dean can't help but hate John for neglecting Sammy, this boy deserves the universe. No matter, John didn't deserve Sam, Dean did. Dean actually looks after him and loves him. 

 

Dean sits back down eating more of his meal and sipping his whiskey. Sammy continues eating happily and sipping at his rum and cherry cola. When the food is done with and Sammy still isn't drunk Dean’s a bit dismayed. He gets up again coming back with a bowl of cherries,

”To eat with your Soda, ” He explains hoping to encourage Sammy to finish his drink. His baby boy's face lights up as he pops the first cherry in his mouth and skillfully spits out the seed on his napkin, his once pink lips quickly staining red.

 

“Thanks, ” Sam replies taking a long sip of his drink.

 

Dean waits with bated breath for Sams hiccups to start and when they do Dean grins and cleans up from their meal. He picks his boy up bridal style and carries him to the bedroom. Kissing his head on the way there, ”I’m gonna make you feel so good baby, ” he says, nuzzling Sam, to which he giggles as an answer.

 

Once in the bedroom Dean lays Sam down on the king size bed they share. Then begins undressing himself. Sam watches him, red stained lips gaping slightly as he stares in awe at Dean undressing. “You’re so hot Daddy, ” Sam states dryly with slightly slurred speech making Dean chuckle.

 

“Yeah, you think so? I workout just for you baby boy. You deserve the best, “ Dean answers seductively with a wink making Sam blush even more than before.

 

Once undressed Dean climbs on the bed and goes for his nightstand, producing his favorite lube, cherry scented and flavored. Sam knows the drill by now. He lays on his back hugging his knees to his chest and Dean gets to work prepping him. Even with prepping Sammy was always very sore after, due to him being so tight and small. It's not Dean’s fault Sammy's so damn tiny. Sammy begins moaning but also squirming once Dean has two fingers in, slamming the boy's tiny sweet spot with every thrust of his hand. He takes his time because he knows his baby boy needs it. After three fingers and Sammy being rock hard Dean decides he's ready for what's next. He lubes himself up generously, large, hard cock glistening. “Relax,” he soothes, before lining himself up and entering in one swift thrust. He pauses enough for Sam to get used to the feeling of his hard dick all the way up to his slicked up hole.  Sam has tears across his face and is biting his lip. “It hurts?” Dean asks as sympathetically as he can. Sammy nods and lets out a strained whimper as he cries a bit more. Dean coos him and kisses away the tears. “How bad is it right now?” Dean asks calmly. 

 

Sam screws up his face in concentration before meekly answering, a confused and slurred “a Four”, then looks a bit uncertain as he shyly looks up at Dean.

 

Dean shrugs a four out of ten isn't bad. “You'll be okay, ” He says gently before he starts moving again. He starts slow and when Sam cries quickly turn into moans of pleasure he quickens, Sams moans turning louder as he bites his bottom lip, trying desperately not to cum too soon. Dean smiles adoringly down at Sam as he thrusts, grunting and moaning himself.  It's a Friday night he doesn't really mind the idea of Sam having to spend Saturday in bed with him so he doesn't hold back Sam is a mess of pleasure and pain beneath him panting, moaning and whimpering. Suddenly his moans turn desperate. “Hurts, ” Sam whines at one point when Dean's being extra rough. Dean has to fight back a sigh. He should have put more rum in Sammy's cherry cola. Enough for him not to be able to talk at least. “but it feels good too right?”  He's so close he doesn't wanna slow down now. He tries to be gentle but he's too close for that, he can't be bothered to care. Sam whimpers but nods weakly. “Then put up with it, ” Dean says a bit more firmly, making Sammy whimper again and frown. Dean speeds up, even more, making Sam let out a combined sob and moan, covering his face with his hand. “Daddy's almost done and then you get cummies too, ” Dean reminds the clearly upset boy.

 

Finally, Dean cums with a loud groan and has to prop himself up on his elbows to stop himself from crushing his baby with his weight. He lets out a sigh of relief as his orgasm rips through his body, pumping everything he has into Sam and dripping out of his hole onto the sheet. When he's done he pulls his flaccid cock from the boy and lays on his back next to his baby, catching his breath. He runs his hand over his face. The fact that he's almost 40 is catching up with him. When his breathing is back to good looks across at Sam and pats his hard stomach  “C'here baby boy.” He smiles gently in encouragement. 

 

Sam sniffles and hiccups before straddling his Daddy's stomach. Dean grabs the cherry lube and goes to work making his baby feel good. After Sam's back to full hardness and moaning again it only takes less than a minute for Dean's hand to be covered with the clear prepubescent semen that is expected by now. Sammy throws his head back and digs his small fingernails into Dean's chest as his pretty pink cock erupts, balls pulling in tight. Dean grins, his job is done, they've both gotten off. He raises his hand to Sammy's mouth. Sam begins clumsily cleaning his Daddy's hand, then grimaces and turns away. Dean chuckles and grabs a tissue to finish cleaning his hand off, then his stomach. 

 

The last thing before an early bed for a now worn out Sammy was lying half on Dean with a heart shaped lollipop in his mouth while Dean has his post-sex cigarette. 

 

Dean runs his hands through his half-asleep boy's hair,” You did so good baby boy, ” he whispers. Sammy just hums contently. 

 

Dean grins as smokes, he can't wait for tomorrow night to do this all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments bring me much Joy <3


End file.
